Little Moments
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: Even after all the things they’ve done together, the little moments are still the most important. 9Rose/10Rose. Another go at the iTunes Challenge.


_Title:_ Little Moments  
_Author:_ CosmicalMadison  
_Summary:_ Even after all the things they've done together, the little moments are still the most important. 9Rose/10Rose. Another go at the iTunes Challenge.  
_Rating:_ K  
_Pairing:_ 9Rose, 10Rose  
_Genre:_ Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
_Author's Note:_ So I've found that I really like this challenge, and it helps me write a lot in a short time. To try it yourself:  
1. Pick a fandom, pairing, or character.  
2. Put your iPod on shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble based on each song that comes up. Start when the song starts, and end when it ends.  
4. Do ten and post them.

* * *

**1. "Live Like You Were Dying" - by Tim McGraw**

Each time he regenerates, he knows, he is one step closer to death. And this scares even him, the last of the Time Lords, having lived nearly one thousand years. He knows better than anyone that everything has an end, and everything dies, yet it doesn't make it any easier to face his own inevitable demise. He is a sentient creature, and as such he has an instinct to avoid his death, self-preservation, fear of the long dark.

It's unavoidable, though, he knows. Nothing can be done about it, and he wouldn't try. It would be against the natural orders of things, against it _not_ to be afraid.

So for now he'll make the best of the life he has left. It could be one thousand more years or only a few days. He has no way of knowing; he can only do as much good with the time left to him as he can.

He looses companions, chooses new ones, saves countless worlds, and watches other perish. All part of life. And all the time he watches the shadow of death growing ever closer and does his best to ignore it.

**2. "Born Country" - by Alabama**

There are times Rose can't help but miss her hometown. The inside of the TARDIS, and many of the places they visit, are nothing like London. There is none of the bustling traffic or people everywhere, always a friendly face to say hello to.

It's not horrible, though. If her homesickness gets too bad, the Doctor never has a problem bringing her home for a visit. He would do anything to keep her happy, because if she is upset, so is he.

**3. "Forever and Ever, Amen" - by Randy Travis**

"How long are you gonna stay with me?" the Doctor asks her hopefully.

"Forever," Rose answers him earnestly. "I want to stay with you forever."

He smiles at her, glad at her answer, but he can't hide the pain in his eyes. The pain of hearing the same answer from previous companions and having the promise broken in one way or another, not always by their choice.

"I'm never going to leave you," she insists, moving closer and wrapping her arms around him. "Nothing on Earth, or anywhere or anywhen else for that matter, could separate us." She hesitates, then adds softly, "I love you, Doctor."

She feels him take a deep breath, and his arms tighten around her as well. "I love you, too, Rose. And I'll do everything within my power to keep us together for as long as possible."

**4. "The Woman With You" - by Kenny Chesney**

Even after everything she's been through with the Doctor, Rose Tyler is still just a girl from Earth. She'll never get used to it. The violence and horrors she sees will always get to her, and she hopes it never stops - it would be wrong if it didn't bother her anymore.

Of course she enjoys saving a world and being the hero, but there are times she just wants to be a girl. Those are the nights she spends with the Doctor, just the two of them alone together in his room. Holding each other, soft touches and whispers, words of comfort and affection. Just loving and being loved, and nothing else.

**5. "He Didn't Have to Be" - by Brad Paisley**

There are times Rose just can't help but think how amazing it is to be with the Doctor. There are times she's overwhelmed with thankfulness that he invited her to travel with him.

He didn't have to let her. In all respects, she really shouldn't be having this amazing life now. She wasn't meant to. She was born to be a boring human shopgirl on boring old Earth. She refused the Doctor's first invitation, telling him that she had to stay and look after Mickey.

She could never explain how thankful she was that he had given her that second chance. She couldn't describe the lightness and joy her heart had felt when she heard the grinding of the TARDIS signaling his return. Then she turned and heard his voice, telling her that his ship also traveled through time.

That had cemented it. Perhaps she had been meant for something more. There was only one way to find out. So she had said a quick goodbye to Mickey, left everything she knew behind, and ran forward to find out.

**6. "I Belong to You" - by Lenny Kravitz**

The Doctor had never imagined that he would feel like this, but he couldn't deny it now. He was irrevocably and unequivocally in love with Rose Tyler.

Just seeing her coming out of her room in her PJs in the morning when he was standing at the main consol of the TARDIS made his heart race. The way she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Good morning, Doctor," took his breath away.

And when she had promised to stay with him forever, he had prayed to God that it was true. He didn't know what he would do if or when she was no longer with him. Their hearts were intertwined; it was like they were one body. He would feel incomplete. Even now, it almost hurts to be apart from her, and it's heaven to have her in his arms.

He knows one day he's face her loss, but for now he will only enjoying spending as much time as he can with his soul mate.

**7. "I Go Back" - by Kenny Chesney**

It's been countless years since he left her standing on that beach with his double, but still the Doctor can't forget Rose Tyler. He can't help but remember her face, the heartbreaking look she gave him when she figured out what he was planning. The way she said that the copy wasn't him, which was partially true.

He remembered happy times and sad ones alike. The look on fear on her face when they first met during the auton attack, and his first word to her: "Run." He remembers her radiant smile, all white teeth and striking blonde hair as she jumped up and down excitedly about one thing or another. And he can't help but remember with a twist of his hearts the time on New Earth when she referred to their early adventure to the end of the world as their "first date."

He's regenerated since he last saw her on Bad Wolf Bay. He can't help but wonder what she would think of the new him, but he knows he'll never know. Rose is safe in her parallel world with his human self, and he'll never see her again. He hopes she's as happy now as he would be if he could be with her again.

**8. "Honey Would You Stand by Me" - by Kenny Chesney**

Rose would love for herself and the Doctor to return to Earth in her time and build a normal life. She often dreams of them settling down, getting married, buying a little house, and having a few babies. She can't help but smile at the thought of a little person made from the two of them.

She knows it can't happen, though. The Doctor is at home in his TARDIS, and she won't take that away from him. He is content to wander the stars saving people who can't help themselves. It's his mission in life, and if it makes him happy, she will stay beside him forever doing just that.

**9. "You Were Mine" - by the Dixie Chicks**

As the Doctor stares at the white wall separating him forever from his Rose, he can't even muster the strength to hate it. All he can feel is loss and grief. His Rose, gone forever. How can he go on without her? It feels as if his hearts are breaking, the grief like a wild animal trying to claw its way out of his chest.

He knows he can't stay here, standing, pressing his ear to the wall as if to hear her one last time. He has to go one, continue on his journeys, and help where he can. It's what he's always done, and what she'd want him to keep doing, he's sure, but how can he? It seems so pointless now.

He knows he could choose a new companion, but can't bring himself to face the possibility. It just wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be Rose.

Finally, he takes a deep breath and turns away, heads back to the TARDIS. It's all he has left now.

Then a sudden idea hits him. If there's a space left, just one tiny crack, in the space between their worlds, he may be able to summon enough power just to speak to her one last time. It's a long shot, but in his sudden frenzy he's sure he can make it work.

He'll do anything to see his Rose one last time.

**10. "Without You" - by the Dixie Chicks**

After the Doctor's image fades and her mother finishes her attempt to console her, Rose joins the rest of her family as they return to the car. There is nothing else to do now but go back home - her new home, that is. It doesn't feel like home. Home would be on the TARDIS, with her Doctor at her side.

All she can do is sob as they drive away. She can't imagine life without him. She was so sure he would find a way to save her, to take her back to their world, so they could stay together forever.

In the midst of her tears, her hand drifts down to rest on her abdomen - still flat, though it'll be growing round soon. She didn't tell him. She couldn't stand telling him that the she _was_ pregnant, that she was going to have his child. As hard as it is for her to loose him, she knows he is feeling the same thing having to leave her. It would be even worse if he knew, and she couldn't stand to hurt him more.

There will never be anyone like him, she knows. Never anyone else she could love in the same way. All she can do is resign herself to living her life as best she can without him.

* * *

I hope you liked them. Reviews are sweet like candy. :D I'd especially like to know which one like you liked best. Thanks for reading.


End file.
